Vampire X Hunter
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Vampire X Hunter. Vampire adalah makhluk pemburu manusia, sementara Hunter adalah manusia pemburu Vampire. Lalu, bagaimana jika Vampire dan Hunter bertemu? Bakal saling bunuh-membunuh, pastinya. Dan, bagaimana mereka malah jadi sering bersama gara-gara 'saling mencari' tersebut?


Vampire X Hunter... Vampire adalah makhluk pemburu manusia..., sementara Hunter adalah manusia pemburu Vampire. Lalu, bagaimana jika Vampire dan Hunter bertemu? Bakal saling bunuh-membunuh, pastinya. Dan, bagaimana mereka malah jadi sering bersama gara-gara 'saling mencari' tersebut. Apakah mereka akan tega membunuh orang yang selalu mengejar dan dikejarnya tersebut? Oh, ayolah mereka kawan atau musuh, sih?.

.

.

.

Enjoy~...

.

 **Vampire X Hunter**

Malam hari...

Saat bulan Purnama...

Malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kalangan Vampire untuk berburu mangsanya. Dan Menyenangkan bagi kalangan Hunter untuk berburu Vampire liar. Serta malam yang menakutkan bagi kalangan manusia biasa yang terjebak. Seperti ini...

SPLASHH!

Seorang gadis berlari dengan gesitnya, sampai-sampai cipratan air yang membasahi sabagian tubuhnya tidak dipedulikannya. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu hanya bisa berlari, sesekali matanya menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu apakah orang –atau Vampire- masih mengejarnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari sosok itu semakin dekat mengejar dirinya. kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa, bahkan nyaris terlihat seperti bayangan saja.

Sosok itu haus, haus akan darah. gadis itu pun berteriak minta tolong. Namun percuma tempat ini sepi, hanya orang bodoh sajalah yang ingin keluar saat terang malam seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya bisa berlari pasrah, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan, dia capek. Dia melihat persimpangan di jalan ini, dia memutuskan untuk belok, namun... Buntu.

Sungguh dia hanya bisa linglung saat itu. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berbalik..., orang menyeramkan tersebut berada tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak satu meter. Sosok itu menatapnya dingin membuat dirinya mundur beberapa langkah tapi sosok itu malah makin mendekati dirinya.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya dan merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat Sosok itu menarik tangannya, membuat jarak mereka begitu sangat dekat. Dia memberontak, memukuli Sosok di hadapannya berharap ia segera menjauh.

Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Justru yang dilakukan sosok itu malah mengunci seluruh pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut membuat si gadis tak dapat melawannya.

Sosok itu menatap mata sang mangsa, sadis. Lalu tatapannya menuju leher. Matanya yang semula hijau emerald kini berubah menjadi merah darah, taringnya mulai memanjang di deretan giginya. Sayang, rambutnya tertutup oleh kerudung jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

Gadis itu hanya mempu menelan ludah dengan pasrah, tak lama kemudian taring menampacap tepat di lehernya menusuk daging hingga urat nadi yang mengalirkan darah, membuat sang Gadis mengerang dengan keras. Namun erangannya tak dipedulikan. Setetes demi setetes darah dihisap oleh sosok itu, atau lebih tepatnya..., Vampire.

Pandangan sang gadis mulai menghitam, seluruh ototnya melemas. Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu... Mati.

DORRRR!

EH? Siapa sih itu? Telat tau, orangnya dah mati baru lu tembak hah? Bego lo!. Ya ampunn, sudah capek-capek author bersikap dramatis + sadis malah berubah jadi begini. Heh, ya deh, lanjutin aja.

Ternyata, terlihat seorang Hunter kesiangan –karna telat- berdiri dengan gagahnya di salah satu atap perumahan. Terlihat dari penampilannya, dia adalah seorang Hunter. Sang Vampire yang selesai dengan mangsanya pun menatap sang Hunter yang tadi menembaknya –padahal meleset-. Wajah Hunter itu gelap tertutup oleh bayangannya sendiri sementara jauh di belakangnya terdapat cahaya bulan Purnama, siluet maksudnya.

"Hai~hai~ Vampire, saya Hunter di sini, segeralah menye- GYAAAA!" entah karna apa Hunter itu sampai lupa jika dirinya berdiri di pinggiaran atap malah maju-majuin kakinya. Jadilah terjun bebas, untung di bawahnya ada bak sampah yang hanya berisi sampah-sampah kantong plastik ataupun berbagai macam kulit buah-buahan, jadinya empuk.

Sang Vampire menatap sinis " aku pergi, dasar Hunter Gila, nanodayo".

Srak!

"Berhenti atau ku tembak kau!" muncullah sang kepala Hunter dari balik bak sampah sambil nodongin pistolnya gaje, Vampire nya saja sudah pergi. Dan jangan lupa sebuah kulit pisang yang nemplok di rambut raven belah tengah "Eh? Dia sudah pergi? pft... berarti aku ini hunter yang di takuti 'kan?" gumamnya narsis.

Sang Hunter itu pun melompat dari bak sampah dan berjalan menuju korban yang sudah kurus krontang kehabisan darah "Aku telat ya? Hah~ biarkan saja!" dengan tak bertanggung jawab sang Hunter gaje tersebut pergi meninggalkan sang korban begitu saja sambil bersenandung ria memainkan pistolnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ada Hunter seperti itu, nanodayo? kulit Pisang di jadikan topi? aneh." Gumam sang Vampire mengenai sang Hunter -yang ia yakini bersurai raven- yang baru saja ia temui. Matanya kembali menjadi hijau seperti sedia kala.

 **Vampire X Hunter**

Disc: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Friendship, Horor, Humor

Rated: T

Pair: MidoTaka or TakaMido?

Warning: Ini adalah 'Vampic', ada Lime tapi **BUKAN YAOI** karena gak ada perasaan cinta-cintaannya, aneh 'kan? Penasaran? Baca saja.

Mengandung OOC, AT, AU, AH(baca: A..tau, ah) TYPOSS, Tidak sesuai EYD, AND SAUDARA"-NYA.

Pagi hari, sekitar jam 7 pagi. Di wilayah SMA elite yang bernama Shuutoku Gakuen. Baru saja terdengar bel menandakan jam pertama, jadi saat ini seluruh murid yang ada di sana sudah pada duduk manis di kelasanya masing-masing. Baiklah, kelas utama di Fanfic Author kali ini adalah Kelas XIID yang terletak di gedung sekolah utama lantai dua. Kalau gitu mari kita lihat kegiatan di kelas XIID, yang notabene muridnya nakal-nakal.

Zzzzzzzz... Eh? Pagi-pagi sudah ngorok siapa tuh?. Terlihatlah sosok di tempat duduk urutan paling belakang. Di sana, hanya rambut ravennya saja yang terlihat disebabkan wajah yang mengumpet di sela-sela tangannya alias tidur.

BRAK! Seseorang menggebrak meja pemuda berambut raven tersebut "WOII, BANGUN GURUNYA DATANG!" seseorang berteriak dengan lantangnya membuat si pemilik rambut raven tersebut akhirnya sadar juga.

"Ya, ya~ Miyaji gak muncrat juga kali!" Ucapnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya seraya menguap.

"Lagian, ngapain sih kau semalam? Gak tidur?" tanya Miyaji yang duduknya berada di hadapan Si rambut raven. Si rambut raven pun protes sama Author karna namanya Cuma di samarkan, ya baiklah dia... Takao. Takao Kazunari.

Dengan wajah sayunya Takao menatap Miyaji "Aku nemu vampire semalam!". Miyaji pun jadi tertarik dengan perkataan Takao.

"Vampire? Kau berhasil?"

"Enggak!"

"Eh?"

"Dia kabur!"

"Hmhp, palingan kau telat lagi!"

TUK!

"aduh" sebuah Spidol kecil melayang dan nimpuk kepala Miyaji, ternyata itu dari Mabo-sensei.

"Takao, Miyaji! Bisa diam tidak? Ada anak baru di kelas kalian!"

Takao dan Miyaji bertatapan 'anak baru?' serentak mereka menoleh kedepan. 'TINGGI SEKALI!' batin mereka heboh. Siapa yang tak akan heboh jika melihat sosok anak SMA dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. berwajah poker face layaknya om-om, menggunakan kaca mata, bermata hijau lumut yang senada dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Dan dia bawa apa itu? Boneka vudoo?.

Dia mau nyantet orang ya?.

"Hah? Dia itu dukun ya Takao?" Ungkap Miyaji saat melihat benda aneh bin ajaib yang dibawa teman baru sekelasnya itu. Tapi, Takao biasa saja, soalnya dia sudah sering bermain boneka santet seperti itu. Pft... itu adalah salah satu senjata pembunuh vampire yang paling akurat, itulah yang Takao pikirkan.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Mabo-sensei, anak baru itu pun mengangguk pelan "Hajimemashite! Boku wa Midorima Shintarou desu Nanodayo! Yoroshiku~" anak baru yang ternyata Midorima Shintarou itu selesai memperkenalkan nama kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat tipis hingga tidak kelihatan –memang gak senyum- lalu membenarkan letak Kacamatanya.

Takao menatap intens teman baru sekelasnya tersebut. "Rasanya... aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?" gumamnya pelan. Seakan sadar, Midorima yang merasa ditatap pun balik menatap Takao dengan pandangan datar namun dingin terasa menusuk bagi Takao.

Takao mengerjapkan matanya ketika tatapannya terbalaskan(?). kemudian Takao menopang dagunya.

"Hai~".

Dengan santainya Takao malah tersenyum seraya mengedipkan matanya pada sosok hijau tinggi yang tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

Pft... dia salting?, menarik. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Midorima-san, silahkan duduk di samping Takao!" lanjut Mabo setelah menenangkan dirinya akibat syok melihat anak-anak muridnya yang entah kenapa juga terlihat syok. Takao pun mengangkat tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa dialah sang pemilik nama.

Tahu siapa itu Takao, Midorima berjalan menuju bangku sebelah Takao.

Midorima, seorang Vampire darah murni yang mengikuti didikan sebagai anak SMA. Bagaimanapun bukan cuma dia sendiri vampire disitu, banyak sekali teman senasibnya di sana. Namun, mereka harus menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Demi belajar biar pinter.

Ada dua golongan dalam kehidupan Vampire. Ada Vampire liar ada pula Vampire jinak(?). maksudnya? Vampire liar itu adalah Vampire yang masih suka menyerang manusia hidup-hidup karna menurut mereka, darahnya masih segar dan enak. Sementara Vampire jinak (gak elite bangat, ya? Jinak?) adalah Vampire yang lebih memilih darah binatang atupun memakan sebuah pil estrak darah, biasanya nih... Vampire berubah jadi jinak karna mereka menemukan cinta mereka yang kebanyakan manusia. Cieee~ mirip Twilight, ya?.

Eh? Enggak ya?. Hah~ terserah Author gitu~.

Kebanyakan, sekolah disini Vampirenya jinak-jinak, sekitar... 99,99999999sebi-blah!persen gitu, lah. Dikarnakan hanya satu yang masih termasuk Vampire liar. Yaitu..., Midorima sendiri.

Yap! Hati-hati dengan Midorima si Vampire liar itu. Bukti dia Vampire liar... (Ngelirik-ngelirik scene pertama). Meski sekarang dia tampak tenang, namun nyatanya dia akan sangat berekspresi jika mendapatkan mangsa, apalagi jika mangsanya itu sangat menyenangkan bagi tubuhnya. Midorima sebenarnya termasuk Vampire yang sangat muda, karna umurnya benar-benar masih 17 tahun, sementara yang lainnya, sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Pertumbuah Vampire dari satu sampai 17 tahun akan terjadi sangat cepat, layaknya manusia normal. Jika sudah 17 tahun keatas, pertumbuhan akan terjadi sangat lambat dalam bentuk pertumbuhan Vampire yang notabenenya, Lelet BUANGETTT –di gigit-.

Dan yang membuatnya sangat tinggi itu karena dia adalah seorang shooter dalam klub basket.

Dan..., tentu saja, di umurnya yang masih termasuk sangat muda, ia belum menemukan cinta yang akan mengubahnya menjadi sosok Vampire jinak. Siapkah itu?

Pft... pasti pada ngelirik Takao. Hei! Ini bukan Fic Romance, tauk. Jangan mikir yang ke.. 'iya iya', Ini juga bukan Fic Yaoi. So! Readers penasaran?.

READERS: GAK!

Pundung di kolong kasur.

Oke, yang penasaran baca aja, ya!. Enjoy, it.

Melihat rambut Takao, Midorima teringat dengan Hunter gaje yang semalam mencoba menembaknya. Tapi dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mengingat Hunter tadi malam itu edan, sementara yang ini terkesan... dingin?.

Takao nyamar, toh?.

Midorima berhenti tepat di samping bangkunya sendiri yang di sebelahnya ada Takao lagi bertopang dagu, bosan. Kemudian Midorima mencoba bersikap ramah pada orang yang tadi bermain tatap-tatapan. "Salam kenal, nanodayo".

Takao meliriknya, sekilas, kemudian hanya bergumam. Midorima yang merasa di acuhkan, menarik kembali tangannya lalu membanting tasnya kasar di atas meja dan duduk begitu saja. Kesan pertamanya dengan orang di sebelahnya pasti ia akan berpikir 'sok dingin! Liat saja nanti nanodayo, ku'makan' kau!' sadis.

B-Bukannya Midorima benar-benar ingin berkenalan lalu akrab, tapi dia merasa janggal dengan orang ini.

Ohya! Midorima dengan Takao ada persamaanya, loh!. Mereka masih hijau(bukan arti rambut), Midorima si Vampire muda, Takao si Hunter yang amatir, karna baru-baru ini dia jadi Hunter. Jadi maklum lah, jika Takao sedikit... –err- Edan? Memang sudah edan, sih.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Mabo-sensei, sampai pada akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan Istirahat dimulai. Dan..., terdengarlah suara sorakan gaje dari ribuan murid Shuutoku Gakuen dan tak lupa pula dengan ribuan murid yang nyosor ke kantin.

.

.

.

Di kelas XIID.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya seorang murid berambut raven yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kelas XIID kepada teman barunya, Midorima.

Jadi, mereka berdua masih berada di kelas? Berdua?.

"Aku?" Midorima menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dia merasa bingung dengan Takao. Tadi cuek bebek, sekarang malah ngajak ngobrol. Takao pun mengangguk antusias, Midorima melanjutkan "Aku malas, memangnya kau tidak nanodayo?"

"Pft..." Bukannya jawaban malah sebuah tawa yang ditahan, yang diterima Midorima. Kemudian alis Midorima menyerengit kesal sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Apa yang kau tertawakan nanodayo?"

"Pft... BHUAHAHAHA..." karena sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya, Takao melepaskannya begitu saja, suara tawanya pun menggelegar di seluruh penjuru koridor sekolah. "nanodayo? Trademark macam apa itu? Xixixi..." Takao pun cekikikan kayak kuntilanak.

Twitch.

"Bakao, hentikan itu nanodayo!" Midorima mulai merasa kesal, baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang yang menanggapi kebiasaan akhir katanya seheboh ini. Takao mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian matanya beralih pada benda yang dibawa makhluk hijau di sampingnya.

"Hmph.. gomen gomen, Midorima! Lalu kenapa kau membawa benda aneh itu?" tanya Takao penasaran seraya nunjuk-nunjuk boneka vudoo Midorima.

Midorima reflek membenarkan letak kacamatanya –yang membuat Takao kembali menahan tawa-. Dengan tenang, Midorima menjawab "Ini bukan benda aneh nanodayo, ini adalah benda keberuntungan ku hari ini berdasarkan ramalan Oha-asa".

Benda keberuntungan? Ramalan? Oha-asa?. Mulut Takao membulat mendadak.

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAH... hahaha... hahhaa" Tawa heboh sang rambut Raven pun lagi-lagi meledak, bahkan suaranya mampu menggetarkan seluruh gedung sekolah kali ini. "Ne, Shin-chan... bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai yang seperti itu? Pft... kau lucu sekali... Bhahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahhahhahahah...".

Buset. Udah woi!.

"Hentikan nanodayo... dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Bakao!"

Takao masih tertawa lebar.

"Kau berisik sekali nanodayo"

Takao memukul-mukul mejanya sendiri karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Bakao..."

Takao masih ngakak.

"Kau bisa dianggap gila nanodayo, bukannya aku peduli... tapi hentikan tawamu itu, telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

Takao reflek berhenti. Kemudian menoleh pada orang di sampingnya. "ne, ternyata Shin-chan tsundere... pft..."

"Tidak, nanodayo!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lagi.

Takao menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya "Tsundere... tsundere... Tsunderima Nanodayo!"

Hampir saja Takao melanjutkan tawanya, namun...

Twitch.

BRUAKK!

Usai mengucap itu, Takao langsung di gaplok sama Midorima hingga terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri. Bayangin aja gak segan-segan Midorima menggunakan energi Vampirenya.

Bagaimana dengan Takao? Dia yang sedang terjatuh dengan posisi gak elitenya –kaki di bangku, kepala di lantai- dapat mengetahui bahwa teman barunya itu seorang Vampire. Lalu? Dia diam saja, seolah belum tahu apa-apa mengenai Midorima.

.

.

.

 **~VamXHun~**

Malamnya jam 1, di jalan setapak pinggir jalan raya khusus untuk para pejalan kaki alias Trotoar.

Tap-tap-tap... seorang pemuda berambut Raven menggunakan jaket tebal bewarna coklat dengan topi jaket yang menutupi rambutnya berjalan dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Bukannya apa, di balik tangannya yang di masukkan itu terdapat sebuah pistol kesayangannya yang ia genggam. Bersiaga jika tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk Vampire yang menyerangnya.

Tempat ini sangatlah sepi, hanya suara derap kaki dari si rambut raven itu sajalah yang terdengar. Bahkan sangat jarang Mobil ataupun kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang di tempat kelam seperti ini. Asal kalian ketahui, ini samping kuburan. Apalagi hanya di terangi oleh cahaya remang-remang lampu jalanan.

"Midori –ah, Shin-chan tak kusangka dia..." Gumamnya saat mengingat sosok berambut Hijau si murid baru di kelasnya ternyata seorang Vampire yang harus ia bunuh, karna dia seorang Hunter. Tentu saja, setelah belajar mengenai ciri-ciri Vampire melalui neneknya yang dulunya menjadi Hunter dan sekarang sudah pensiun, merasakan kekuatan Midorima saja dia sudah tahu jika itu kekuatan yang di miliki Vampire "Sudahlah..." kepalanya menunduk menatap kedua kakinya yang berjalan.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan, apakah ia tega akan membunuh Vampire di sebelah bangkunya itu?.

Tap-tap...SRAK.

Dia berhenti melangkah. Di rasakannya hawa dingin dari belakang yang secara mengejutkan terdapat sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya membuat dia harus berhenti dan sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya akibat tangan yang mengganjal lehernya itu. Tangan itu... bersiap mencekiknya kapan saja.

Namun dia tersenyum sinis seraya bergumam "Vampire..."

Terlihatlah kilatan mata kanan di belakang bahunya tajam "Kau terlihat lezat nanodayo..." Ungkapnya sadis.

Mata si pemuda yang ingin di buru Vampire itu membulat, bukannya takut tapi terkejut dengan salah satu –tradmark- temannya, ''nanodayo' katanya?'. Dengan gerakan yang cukup terlatih dia memutar tangan si Vampire dan mendorong tubuhnya jauh. Dengan sigap ia sibakkan tudung jaket yang di gunakan, sehingga terlihatlah rambut Belah tengahnya –berharap jika si Vampire mengenalnya- dan menatap siapa sebenarnya Vampire itu. Tak lupa dengan siaga, pistolnya pun mengacung pada Vampire tersebut.

"Bakao..."

"Shin-chan..."

Ucap keduanya serempak. Kini, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar dua meter. Keduanya pun sama-sama membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya jika temannya itu adalah orang yang sama-sama akan dia bunuh.

"Shin-chan, ternyata kau memang benar seorang Vampire..." ucap Takao setelah membetulkan posisinya bersikap normal namun tatapan dingin dari Silvernya mengarah pada Midorima yang kini hanya terdiam.

Dengan langkah paniknya Midorima menghilang begitu saja menjadi Butiran Pasir hitam yang terbang terbawa angin malam dari hadapan Takao. Takao pun cukup heran dengan sikap Midorima yang menghilang itu. Apa yang Midorima pikirkan? Takao gak tahu.

Takao masih terpaku dengan tempat semula Midorima. Pikirannya kosong, tak lama kemudian hembusan angin malam datang mengibaskan rambutnya membuatnya tersadar. Takao hanya menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"HUFF!"

Besok di sekolahnya pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangaaat panjang bersama Shin-chan!.

.

.

.

.

"Memang benar dia hunter bertopi kulit pisang waktu itu, nanodayo!" Midorima sebenarnya gak benar-benar pergi tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengamati Takao dari pohon rindang yang kini sedang asik ia tongkrongi.

Dan...

Hari baru yang tidak biasa serta penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan bagi dua orang berbeda spesies(?) Takao dengan Midorima akan terjadi besok.

.

.

 **~VamXHun~**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIIIIIIIING!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, seluruh murid di Shuutoku Gakuen pun ngacir kekelas mereka masing-masing. Keributan terjadi di dalam kelas sebelum sang guru datang. Ada yang sorak-sorak gaje, nari-nari gaje, main-main gaje bahkan tidur-tidur gaje. Contohnya di kelas XIID tuh, ada yang molor lagi.

Zzzzzz... tau kan, nih orang siapa?

BRAK! Seseorang menggrebak meja Takao "BANGUN! GURUNYA DATANG!" de javu, deh. Takao pun sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ya, ya~ Miyaji, tapi, ini bukannya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei(?), ya?" Ucapnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya seraya menguap. Mata sivernyanya pun melirik meja guru yang gak ada gurunya "Tuh 'kan belum datang, kenapa malah bangunin aku sih?"

"Lagian, kau molor lagi, ngapain sih kau semalam? Gak tidur?"

Dengan wajah sayunya Takao menatap Miyaji "Aku nemu vampire semalam!". Miyaji pun jadi tertarik dengan perkataan Takao. Bukan de javu, memang beneran pernah terjadi.

"Vampire? Kau berhasil?"

"Enggak!"

"Eh?"

"Dia kabur!"

"Hmhp, palingan kau telat lagi!"

TUK!

"aduh" sebuah Spidol kecil menimpuk kepala... -kali ini- Takao, ternyata itu dari... –kali ini- Midorima yang tepat di sampingnya.

"..." Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Emerald dengan Silver.

Miyaji yang merasakan hawa aneh dari keduanya itu jadi panik sendiri "H-hei, kalian berdua ada apa, sih?"

"..."

Miyaji ngelirik Takao dan Midorima bergantian.

"..."

Miyaji ngelirik Takao dan Midorima bergantian.

"..."

Miyaji akhirnya geram juga "Arrgh! Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Kalian buat aku gila, jangan bilang kalian ini jatuh cinta!" Ucapan Miyaji sukses membuat Takao dan Midorima sadar juga.

Di balik kacamatanya, Midorima hanya mendelik manatap Miyaji dingin lalu duduk dengan cueknya. Miyaji jadi canggung sendiri di tatap dingin oleh Midorima. Miyaji pun berbisik pada Takao "Kau apain, Takao? Kok dia kelihatan marah denganmu?"

Takao jawab "Mungkin..." Ucapannya menggantung saat ia merasakan jika Midorima mengeluarkan aura mistis berharap kalau identitasnya jangan di bongkar. Takao salting terus garuk-garuk tengkuknya sambil tertawa canggung "Hee... aku gak tau, mungkin dia bad mood!".

"Ohya, Miyaji!" seru Takao, Miyaji ber-hem "Tadi malam kau dapat berapa Vampire?" Si Vampire berambut Hijau di sebelahnya pun tersentak dan fokus apa yang akan dibicarakan dua sekawan di hadapannya ini.

"Dapat satu, lumayan! dari pada dirimu, kabur terus!"

Midorima sedikit tersentak 'Berarti Miyaji ini juga Hunter, nanodayo?' batin Midorima.

Takao menyeringai dengan mata yang melirik-lirik ke arah Midorima "haha... memang kabur, tapi yang kabur itu Vampirenya sama dan kurasa sebentar lagi akan kudapatkan dia!" Ucapan Takao sukses menusuk hati Midorima.

Dalam hati, Midorima meruntuk bodoh 'Aish~ dua Hunter di hadapanku, nanodayo... Matilah aku~'

.

.

.

BRUK!

Midorima pingsan dengan wajah damainya di atas meja dengan wajah yang menghadap Takao.

"Eh? Pingsan?" kaget Miyaji.

Takao yang melihat itu noel-noel pipinya Midorima "Hei, kau pingsan beneran?" gak ada jawaban dari Vampire pirang tersebut 'aku berlebihan, kah?' batin Takao.

Jam pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai, setelah menunggu sejam untuk menunggu sang Sensei yang akan membawa mata pelajaran PKn. Untung jugalah setelah hampir sejam pingsan, Midorima bangun. Dan sekarang dia mencak-mencak gak jelas di akibatkan soalnya sulit banget.

"!" Wajah suram Midorima terlihat frustasi. Boneka vudoo yang dia bawa tadi disita oleh kakashi-sensei(?) katanya boneka tersebut mau Kakashi gunakan untuk Membunuh Uchiha Madara(?). Jadilah Midorima mengalami kesialan hari ini, mana dia memang paling bodoh dalam pelajaran PKn, kalau Kimia-Biologi sudah dipastikan dia bisa. Dan sialnya lagi, Midorima lupa membawa pensil legendarisnya.

"Hehe... ternyata Vampire bisa stress begitu, ya?" Tanya Takao yang dengan santainya asik mengerjakan soal tersebut tanpa beban. Midorima berusaha menghilangkan raut frustasinya –meski tetap saja terlihat sterss. Midorima menoleh pada lawannya "Urusai nanodayo, atau ku makan kau nanodayo!" dapat ancaman super sadis itu Takao diam, tak lama kemudian...

"Mau kubantu!" Tawar Takao, ramah.

Midorima menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya "apa maksudmu, nanodayo..." katanya datar.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan seperti itu! Ini lingkungan sekolah, aku tak bisa..." Takao menengadahkan wajahnya pada Midorima yang lebih tinggi sambil berbisik "Membunuhmu..." lalu menghadap depan lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "Jadi, santai saja!".

"Kau aneh nanodayo!"

"Jadi, mau kubantu tidak? Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi, lho~"

Midorima sempat menggeleng namun karena bukan waktunya yang tepat untuk ber-tsun-tsun ria akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"EITS, tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap Takao membuat Midorima menyerengit bingung, Takao melanjutkan "Biar lebih jelas, aku harus duduk di situ!" Takao pun nunjuk-nunjuk paha Midorima, membuat Midorima berpandangan horor.

"D-di sini nanodayo?"

"Iya, di situ!" masih nunjuk paha dengan santainya.

BRUKKK!

Takao pun di gaplok Midorima untuk kedua kalinya.

Semua murid menoleh, untung si Sensei sedang berada di luar.

"Dia sendiri yang terjatuh nanodayo!" Jelas Midorima berbohong.

Yah, akhirnya pelajaran pertama yang di bawa Sensei tukang telat itu selesai. Dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya yang sedang menuju kantin ataupun ke salah satu gedung olahraga. Terdapat dua orang berspesies berbeda menuju tempat yang sepi.

Terlihat Midorima menarik tangan Takao dari lantai dua, turun melalui tangga menuju taman yang terletak tepat di belakang gedung dan bersembunyi di sebuah celah dari kedua gedung sekolah yang saling berdekatan.

Dengan sigap, Midorima mendorong tubuh Takao hingga menempel tembok di belakangnya. Midorima menunduk menatap mata silver Takao yang lebih pendek darinya, tajam "Takao, jangan macam-macam kau denganku, nanodayo, meski ini lingkungan sekolah aku bisa saja memakanmu sekarang juga!"

Diancam seperti itu Takao mencoba bersikap tenang "Memangnya aku macam-macam apa denganmu? Oh... tentang Pkn itu?".

Mengingatnya Midorima hanya berdecih –rada' malu- "Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

Midorima kembali menatap Takao dengan pandangan menyelidik "Ada berapa Hunter disini nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima membuat Takao terkekeh pelan "Heh, jadi kau takut dengan Hunter?".

"Jawab saja, nanodayo!"

"Sekitar 20 persen di sekolah ini!"

Midorima membisu '20 persen? Aku dalam bahaya sekarang!'

Menyadari Midorima lengah Takao pun mendorong dada Midorima hingga membentur tembok yang berada di sisi satunya lagi. Tatapan mengerikan Takao berikan pada Midorima, hingga membuat lehernya keram –Midorima itu tinggi, bro~- "Dengar! Sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu tentang kehadiranmu, kau hanyalah incaranku, aku gak akan membiarkanmu berada di genggaman Hunter lain! Kau hanyalah targetku Shin-chan!".

'kalau gitu aku aman nanodayo! Hanya satu orang yang mengincarku, aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi orang ini berani juga nanodayo! Dasar cebol.'

Midorima menyeringai "Heh, aku jadi bingung, nanodayo! Kau ini orangnya Moody sekali!"

Takao melepaskan tekanannya pada dada Midorima kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya nyengir, lagi-lagi moodnya berubah "Hehe... itulah keahlianku!".

Melihat Takao yang berpose lugu seperti itu, membuat Midorima ingin menyerangnya sekarang juga. Pandangan mata yang semula melihat aneh tingkah Takao sekarang tertuju tajam pada salah satu titik urat nadi di lehernya. Tak kuat lagi, Tiba-tiba saja Midorima mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Takao lalu menghirupnya.

"S-Shin-chan!" seru Takao kaget.

Midorima asik menghirup, menurutnya ini enak "Baumu sedap, nanodayo!" Tahu jika Takao memiliki harum yang cukup menarik bagi reaksi tubuhnya, Midorima ingin merasa lebih untuk menghirupnya. Perlahan, tangan kanan Midorima melingkar pada leher Takao dan mengelusnya menggunakan kuku yang sedikit memanjang "Pasti rasanya enak!" tangan kirinya pun juga ikut melingkar pada pinggang Takao. Mendekapnya.

Takao yang tenggelam dalam dekapan mengejutkan dari Midorima ingin sekali menjauhkan tubuh si Vampire hijau yang kini asik menghirupnya. Namun sayang, tenaga Midorima jauh lebih besar dari padanya yang notabenenya hanyalah manusia. Midorima pun merasa jika Takao sedikit panik dalam dekapannya "Sssst... diamlah, aku hanya menghirupnya tidak mengigitnya!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Takao membuat Takao bergidik.

Berusaha mati-matian agar Midorima menjauh darinya justru membuat Midorima makin mendekapnya lebih erat. akhirnya, Takao hanya pasrah saja menerima perlakuan Midorima. Deru nafas yang dingin sangat terasa di lehernya.

"Ssshin... chan..."

Takao memejamkan mata.

Setelah satu menit dan sempat Midorima jilat leher itu ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kedua tangan Midorima balik mencengkram bahu Takao tapi tidak di dorongnya. Mata Silver Takao terbuka kembali, penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Midorima selanjutnya. Oh~ apakah dia akan mati?. Perlahan tangan kanan yang dingin itu menarik dagu Takao ke atas agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan "Kau juga incaranku, nanodayo".

Belum sempat Takao protes Midorima menghilang seperti butiran pasir hitam yang terbang terbawa angin.

Takao sendirian di celah tersebut, ia masih ingat betul seringaian seram dari wajah Midorima yang ternyata juga mengincarnya sebelum hilang menjadi Butiran-butiran pasir. Apalagi saat Midorima menghirup bahkan menjilat lehernya itu adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya pasrah.

Eh? Pasrah?

Tiba-tiba Takao berteriak frustasi

"GYAAA! AKU UKE YAAA!?"

.

.

.

Author Sweatdroped.

.

.

 **~VamXHun~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah sekitar jam 2 siang, Takao pulang dengan mengendarai sebuah motor ninja bewarna merah. Rambut ravennya pun melambai di terpa angin, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

Hari yang gila. Begitulah menurut Takao.

Dia ngincar Midorima. Midorima juga ngincar dirinya?. Bunuh-bunuhan, nih?. Wah! Siapa yang menang?.

NGEEEENG~~~ (haha... suara motornya gaje).

Takao makin mempercepat laju motornya. Tempat yang ia tuju sekarang ini adalah toko buku untuk membeli komik vol terbaru dari komik yang berjudul 'Naruto Gaiden'(?). Setelah menelusuri perempatan sebanyak 4 kali dan belok ke kiri semua –balik lagi donk?- sampailah Takao di toko buku yang ternyata, terletak tepat di samping sekolahnya sendiri.

Kenapa Takao muter-muter? Mungkin lagi stress –di timpukin-.

Takao pun memakirkan motor ninja-nya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Dengan langkah kakinya, dirinya masuk kedalam toko yang isinya terdapat ribuan buku-buku ternama. Dia berjalan menuju rak-rak yang berisikan komik.

Namun dia terpaku melihat orang yang berdiri tegak disana sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambut Hijau dengan sebuah kacamata yang menghias wajah orang tersebut, Takao tentu tahu siapa itu. Melihatnya, reflek tangan Takao menyentuh lehernya sendiri, leher bekas Hirupan dan satu jilatan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Chk, kau lagi!" decaknya.

Mendengar seseorang mendecak dari samping, pemuda Hijau yang diketahui bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itu pun menoleh "Takao..." buku yang di pegangnya ia tutup menggunakan salah satu telapak kanan tangannya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Takao "Tak kusangka mangsaku datang sendiri, nanodayo!".

Takao menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "Oh ya? Kau tak ingat? Ini sudah di luar sekolah dan aku punya hak untuk membunuhmu!"

Midorima berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan badannya meletakkan buku yang sudah ia baca itu. Takao di buat bingung "Shin-chan tak membelinya?".

"Tidak, nanodayo! Aku sudah membacanya!"

"Tapi kau sudah merobek plastik luarnya!"

Midorima menghela nafas "Aku lupa!" kembali ia ambil Buku yang tadi sempat ia baca. Takao di buat heran apa yang di lakukan Midorima kali ini. Buku dalam genggaman si Vampire Hijau tersebut melayang-layang di atas telapak tangannya tak lama setelah itu plastik yang sempat terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai terangkat dan membungkus kembali buku tersebut dengan rapinya. Midorima menoleh pada Takao yang memasang wajah terkejut "Sihir, nanodayo! Kemampuan alami Vampire!" jelasnya.

Terbengong sepersekian detik, Takao mengerjapkan matanya "Tapi bukannya aneh, sudah masuk, keluar malah tak membeli apa-apa!"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Kau lupa? Aku bisa menghilang dari sini nanodayo!"

"Huh, betul! Tapi... apa jangan-jangan Shin-chan kere, ya? Sampai manfaatin sihir buat baca doank!"

"BAKAO!"

TUK!

"aduh~"

Buku yang di pegang Midorima sukses menimpuk kepala Takao.

"Aku tidak kere nanodayo! Liat saja!" sedikit sewot, Midorima menunjukkan isi dompetnya.

Takao ngusap-ngusap kepalanya "Aduduh, Shin-chan ini selalu saja kasar!" Takao mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pembuktian Midorima yang kini sedang menunjukkan isi dompetnya. Melihat isi yang cukup banyak itu, Takao menyeringai "Kalau gitu kenapa tidak Shin-chan pake?".

"Baiklah, nanodayo! Aku gunakan!"

"Buktikan!"

"Urusai Bakao, ini mau kubeli!"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"?" Midorima hanya menyerengit, Takao kembali menyeringai.

"Belikan aku komik-komik edisi terbaru yang ada di sini, SEMUANYA!" Takao langsung merentangkan tangannya. Sementara Midorima, terlihat dari rahang bawahnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai alias cengo.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Sialan kau, nanodayo! Gara-gara benda keberuntunganku di sita aku kalah argumen denganmu!" keluarlah dua orang –satu pemuda, satu Vampire- dari dalam toko buku. Terlihat pula yang satu gerem yang satu senyam-senyum puas. Oh, tak lupa juga, tuh! Satu kantong kresek ukuran cukup besar berisikan belasan komik. Midorima pun hanya bisa meratapi isi dompetnya yang sudah ludes.

"Haha...! biarin, anggap aja balasan yang tadi!"

"Tadi?" dari dompet, pandangan Midorima berpindah pada wajah Takao.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan tauk! Tiba-tiba nyosor leher!" Takao kembali meyentuh lehernya, hal itu membuat Midorima menyeringai.

Perlahan Midorima kembali menundukkan kepalanya pada leher Takao "Oh~ jadi kau takut, nanodayo?"

"Berhenti, jauhkan kepalamu!" Belum sempat kepala Midorima benar-benar dekat, jantungnya sudah di todong oleh pistol Takao "Ingat, ini luar sekolah!" ancam Takao. Jujur saja Takao juga sudah tidak tahan dengan doki-doki di jantungnya ketika wajahnya ini dekat sekali dengan wajah Midorima.

Midorima kembali menegapkan badannya "Ternyata kau memang takut denganku, Bakao. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal liar itu disini, Ini masih di tempat umum nanodayo! Dan... simpan kembali pistolmu itu, bukannya aku peduli nanti polisi malah menangkapmu, nanodayo." ingatnya sambil perlahan menurunkan menggunakan telapak tangannnya pelan pistol Takao yang tadi tepat di depan jantungnya.

"Tsunderima, bilang saja kau tidak ingin sendiri jika aku ditangkap Polisi." Ungkap Takao Terkekeh, Midorima reflek membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang padahal tidak melorot.

Takao langsung menyimpan kembali Pistolnya ke dalam saku celana. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Midorima yang Tsun-tsun gak jelas, ingin sekali Takao tertawa.

PUK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menepuk kepala Takao pelan. "Berhentilah jika ingin menertawaiku lagi, Bakao! Sudahlah aku mau pulang nanodayo..." Si Vampire Hijau itu pergi menuju sebuah celah dan bersembunyi disana.

Takao yang ditinggal berpikir, apa Midorima tinggal di sana?. Namun pikirannya terjawab, tak lama Midorima masuk kecelah tersebut keluarlah Butiran-butiran pasir hitam yang terbang menuju arah Takao. Lalu...

Takao ngucek-ngucek matanya, kenapa? Pasir Midorima yang lewat itu menyababkan Takao kelilipan. "Duh mataku kelilipan, dasar Vampire!".

"..." Midorima menyeringai puas dalam wujud pasirnya.

.

.

 **~VamXHun~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu, malam ini adalah malam yang akan di adakan sebuah Festival 'kembang api' atau dalam bahasa jepangnya 'Hanabi' atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya 'Fireworks' atau dalam bahasa jermannya 'Authorgaktau' atau dalam bahasa afrikanya 'tanyaPMS (papa mbeye siki)' atau juga Dalam baha- cukup! Ini aneh.

Bahkan membuat Deidara yang biasa menyebutkan "Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da!" (seni adalah ledakan) menjadi "Geijutsu wa Hanabi da" (Seni adalah kembang api(?)). Ya begitulah, oke, cukup di bagian yang gak penting sama sekali ini. Dan selalu menjerumus fandom Naruto.

Festival ini sendiri terletak di wilayah taman tengah kota yang cukup luas. Berbagai macam toko-toko pernak-pernik ataupun stand kedai tersedia di sana. Orang-orang merayakannya penuh suka cita pada malam itu. Sebagian besar mereka menggunakan Yukata atau Kimono dengan motif yang bermacam-macam.

Ya, ini adalah pesta rakyat yang cukup ramai di kunjungi para manusia atau Vampire sekalipun. Biasanya, Vampire yang tidak datang inilah Vampire liar. Karna, mereka mencari mangsa di luar festival, mereka mencari manusia yang tidak ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut. Pastinya dengan alasan, sepi.

Tapi...

Apa, ya?

Sang tokoh tidak akan muncul di festival kali ini. Kalian tahu? Midorima itu masih golongan Vampire liar, So? dia gak kesana.

Terus?

Siapa korbannya...

.

.

Beralih pada Sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi festival. Lihatlah seberang sungai tersebut, di sana terdapat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Masuk lagi kedalam, terlihat sebuah rumah atau kastil berdiri dengan megah dan mencengkamnya disana.

Kastil, atau yang lebih di identifikasikan sebagai rumah para Vampire, di bangun di wilayah pinggiran hutan dekat sungai. Sungai yang berada disana pun sebagai pembatas antara kota dan hutan terlarang. Hutan terlarang? Pastinya, banyak mitos diantara warga kota yang berada dekat hutan tersebut. Kebanyakan, manusia yang sudah masuk ke sana, pasti gak bakal kembali lagi. Jelas saja bukan? Lah, hutan terlarang itu memang hutan yang penuh dengan Vampire. Pastinya, bagi yang masuk bakal di makan. Hiii...

Mari masuk...

Terlihatlah sesosok Vampire berambut Hijau berdiri dihadapan cermin kamar rumahnya. Kamarnya sendiri bernuansa hitam kelam dengan motif merah layaknya darah menjadi ruangan pribadi milik Vampire muda bernama Midorima. Lampu redup yang berada diruangannya menambahkan kesan angker, padahal sih...

"Aku lupa membayar tagihan listrik, nanodayo!" Gerutunya. Di tangannnya terdapat sebuah tabung kecil yang berisikan pil bewarna merah, Pil estrak darah. Jika sudah meminum satu saja, maka kehausan akan darah hilang selama beberapa jam. Biasanya, pil itu untuk Vampire yang sudah tidak ingin membunuh manusia alias Vampire jinak.

Author masih ngerasa aneh sama kata-kata 'jinak' nih, hee...

"Shin, apa kau sudah menemukan tambatan hati? Hm?" sontak Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah pemandangan seorang Vampire berambut Abu-abu berdiri dengan narsisnya. Kenapa narsis? Lihat, tuh dandanannya udah mirip orang pengiring mayat. Pake jas hitam celana hitam, udah gitu ada bunga mawar putih nyempil, tuh di kantong. Di tambah, gaya rambutnya udah kayak anak sopan banget alias cupu, Belah tengah, bro~.

Ketika fokus pada model rambut tengah temannya, Midorima reflek membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Midorima bertanya "Mayuzumi? Pasti ingin ketemuan, nanodayo?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk mantab. Kemudian bertanya pada topik awal "Shin, tadi kubilang 'kan! Apa kau sudah punya tambatan hati?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu nanodayo? Tentu saja belum!"

"Terus? Kenapa kau bawa pil estrak darah?"

"Buat jaga-jaga saja nanodayo, siapa tahu aku tertangkap Hunter apalagi sampai di masukan ruangan isolasi!"

"Yakin~?" Mayuzumi masih gak percaya.

"Apanya, nanodayo?"

"Kau belum ada seseorang di hatimu?"

Midorima menghela nafas "Belum, nanodayo! Darah manusia hidup masih jauh lebih enak!"

Mayuzumi memperhatikan jam "Ah! Aku hampir telat, sudah, ya Shin! Aku mau pergi dulu~". Mayuzumi pergi dan menghilang begitu saja, Midorima yang di tinggal pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah Mayuzumi yang sedang jatuh cinta tersebut.

"Segitukah kuatnya cinta, nanodayo? Sampai rela meninggal kan makanan enak dengan sebuah pil yang sama sekali tak ada rasa nikmatnya, hanya kenyang saja!" Gumamnya. Dari hadapan cermin, Midorima beranjak menuju gantungan baju yang kait-nya mirip sekali dengan tulang-belulang di bagian jari-jari.

Di sambarnya jaket bewarna hitam dan dipakainya. Menutupi sebagian kaus abu-abu yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Tabung yang berisi pil itu, ia taruh di saku jeans celananya.

Yap, dia memutuskan untuk keluar saat ini. Untuk apa? Tentu saja cari 'makanan yang paling lezat'. SMIRK, terukir dengan manisnya di wajah Midorima. Tanpa sadar, mengingat itu Midorima menjilat sendiri bibirnya.

OH, YEAH~ Dia akan mencari santapan yang lezat.

Siapa?

Lihat saja...

1 jam berlalu.

11/2 jam berlalu.

WAAA... Waa..., semua orang asik bergerumul ria di tengah taman kota tersebut, tanpa mereka sadari jika ada orang yang mereka tinggalkan dirumah dengan alasan apapun..., WASPADALAH, Vampire liar mengincar nyawa orang yang anda tinggalkan tersebut.

"Kesana nggak, ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda hunter pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap pada luar jendela apartementnya yang terletak dilantai 6 –lantai paling atas-. Terpampanglah sebuah lampu sorot ataupun cahaya-cahaya lampu yang berasal dari megahnya festival saat ini.

Takao, pemuda hunter yang kini sedang berpose telunjuk di dagu, mikir, ingin kesana atau tidak, ya?. Ah! Kalau kesana, dia tidak akan mendapat Vampirenya, apalagi ia yakin jika Midorima pasti sedang 'berburu' malam ini. Kalau nggak, kapan lagi datang ke tempat yang asik seperti ini?.

Huh~ sudahlah, lagipula ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Midorima di sekolahnya.

Jadi?

Takao ke festival.

Takao langsung menyambar jaket hijau kesayangannya yang entah kenapa senada dengan warna rambut vampirnya tersebut. Menarik sleting hingga menutupi T-Shirt dalamnya, kerudung jaketnya ia biarkan terbuka, menampakkan rambut ravennya.

Tentunya, pakai celana panjang yang modelnyanya mirip celana tentara bewarna hitam. Banyak kantungnya, buat taruh senjata macam pistol, pisau, untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan lupa! Duit! Buat jaga-jaga juga.

"AKH!" Saat ingin menaruh pisau di kantungnya, gak sengaja telunjuk Takao tergores ujung pisau tersebut. Kini, tangannya mengalirkan darah segar bewarna merah. Takao teringat perkataan Midorima 'Baumu sedap, nanodayo' saat menghirupnya di sekolah waktu itu 'rasanya pasti enak'.

Haduh, kalau begini bisa-bisa dia malah mengundang para vampire untuk melahapnya. Benar gak sih, apa yang di bilang Shin-chan? Bisa-bisa tamatlah aku~, itulah yang di pikirkan Takao saat ini.

Sigap, Takao segera mencari obat ataupun perban untuk menutupi lukanya di seluruh ruangan. Baru sedetik ia melangkah, sedikit tersentak merasakan hawa dingin yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup. Hawa itu datang bagai angin yang kencang, membuat benda-benda yang berada di dalam kamar Takao berterbangan bahkan, rambut raven Takao sampai bergoyang dengan liarnya.

Takao menatap jendela tersebut. Perlahan, kedua kakinya berjalan berniat untuk segera menutup jendela kamarnya yang berisik akibat di terpa angin.

Selangkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

HAP!

Takao berhasil memegang sisi bingkai jendela tersebut membuatnya tidak berisik lagi karna berbenturan dengan tembok.

Diam...

Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang jendela, mata Takao pun lurus menatap luar jendela. Yang liarnya, ternyata angin ini belum berhenti juga. Mulutnya pun diam, karna kalau kebuka sedikit saja pasti mulutnya udah melar-melar kemasukan angin. Dengan susah payah, dia pun mencoba menutup jendela kamarnya. Pastinya karna angin yang terlalu kencang membuat jendela kamarnya sulit untuk tertutup rapat. Kalau berhasil ketutup, mungkin nanti jebol dari engselnya.

Sebenarnya, angin apa ini?.

SATS!

Mata Takao terbelalak, Barusan ia melihat sekelebat hitam lewat di hadapannya. Aish~ jangan sekarang, atau memang dia yang buat kekacauan ini?, Takao berpikir jika yang lewat tadi adalah Vampire.

Takao terkejut, di hadapannya terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang barusan lewat berada di luar kamar, menghadap padanya dengan jarak sekitar lima meter. Bayangan itu melayang, kemudian meluncur begitu saja menuju Takao.

BRAK!

Takao terjungkal kebelakang, bayangan tersebut malah bertabrakan dengannya. Matanya tertutup menahan sakit di bokonganya. Dengan posisi terlentang, Takao mencoba bangkit. Tapi... berat?. Takao membuka matanya.

Am-bi-gu...

Sosok Vampire yang berubah menjadi monster menduduki perutnya dari atas.

Monster?

Lihat saja kukunya, panjang dan sangat tajam.

Lihat saja giginya, Taringnya gila! Runcing banget!.

Lihat saja matanya, merah, semerah darah.

Lihat saja rambut hijau, tergerai-gerai dengan liarnya.

Lihat saja selangkangan yang mendudukinya-ups- cukup, deh.

Takao gak semesum itu, yeee~.

Eh? Rambut Hijau?.

"S-Shin-chan!" Respon Takao ketika mulai menangkap, siapakah sosok yang ada di hadapannya –umm?- atasnya saat ini. Vampire itu, seperti terhipnotis, tidak mengenal siapa yang berada dalam incarannya. Matanya yang semula hijau berubah menjadi merah menyala secerah darah, bahkan kacamata yang biasa bertengger wajah itu, kini sudah tidak ada entah kemana. Bagi siapun yang melihatnya, percayalah, ngeri banget. Hawa nafsu yang siap membunuh kapan saja, terpancar dari matanya tersebut. Yap, jika ingin tahu, Vampire itu benar, Midorima Shintarou.

"GYAAAHH! Kau mengundangku, bodoh! Aku akan memakanmu!" Ucap Midorima yang menjelma menjadi monster secara tak sengaja. tadi, ia mencium bau darah Takao yang menyeruak masuk ke indra pencumannya, yasudah, insting liarnya keluar.

Tak ingin di buat bingung sebenarnya Takao itu uke atau bukan(?). Takao mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Midorima hingga terlentang di sampingnya. Gantian, Takao sekarang yang berada di atas tubuh Midorima kali ini. Tentu saja, Midorima melawan, dengan sigapnya Takao mengunci pergerakan tangan Midorima dengan menggenggamnya dan menekannya di kedua sisi kepala Midorima. Dengan pandangan antusias, Takao ingin Midorima tahu siapa yang ingin di makannya.

"Shin-chan! Ini aku!" teriaknya. Tapi... Midorima terkekeh.

"Heh, kau lupa, Bakao? Jangan heran, aku 'kan sudah bilang nanodayo! KAU INCARANKUUUU..."

BRUKKK!

Baru sebentar Takao berada di atas, tubuhnya langsung didorong oleh Midorima yang mengeluarkan tenaganya. Takao tergeletak, Midorima kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Takao. Sial, Takao harus segera mengambil pistolnya sekarang juga. Dia belum mau mati muda.

Saat ini, Midorima kembali mendekatkan kepalanya di bagian leher Takao yang menggoda. Namun, pandangannya terhenti dan teralihkan pada luka di jari telunjuk Takao, itulah yang membuatnya jadi monster seperti ini.

Takao merasa jika Midorima terdiam, ia mengikuti pandangan si mata hijau dan itu menuju ujung jarinya yang terluka.

"Kenapa? Shin-chan mau ini?" Tanya Takao, aneh. Telunjuknya saja langsung ia hadapkan tepat pada kedua bola mata yang di penuhi napsu lapar tersebut.

Dengan sigap. Tangan Takao di genggam kuat oleh si Vampire hijau tersebut. Kencang, membuat Takao sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dan, yang terjadi selanjutnya, jari telunjuk Takao di kulum oleh mulut dingin Midorima, merasakan tetesan darah yang keluar melalui ujung jarinya tersebut.

Rasanya?

Benar-benar nikmat, rasanya enak sekali. Belum pernah Midorima mencoba darah yang seperti ini. Takao... kau dalam bahaya sekarang. Jika di teruskan... darahmu bakal habis.

"B-bisakah Shin-chan... berhenti?" Tanya atau yang lebih tepatnya Pinta Takao, darahnya tak ingin habis untuk saat ini juga. Namun, tiba-tiba Midorima menghentikan aktifitasnya, seringaian terpancar pada wajahnya.

"Kau memang takut padaku nanodayo!"

TUK!

Menyadari Midorima sedikit lengah. Sebuah pistol sudah berda tepat di depan jantungnya. Itu Pistol Takao. Midorima tersentak, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tubuh Takao yang barusan ia tindih. Takao ikutan berdiri, Ujung Pistolnya masih tepat dihadapan Midorima. Bersiap menarik pelatuk kapan saja.

"Shin-chan, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang!" lanjut Takao.

Midorima hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku nanodayo" Si Vampire tersebut perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela lalu melompat dan keluar.

"Eh... TUNGGU! U-uwooo~" mata Silver Takao menatap bawah jendela, tinggi banget. Bagaimana ini? Kalau turun tangga bakal lama sekali. Oh, ya! Takao sedikit menoleh kesamping, terlihatlah tiang listrik yang tinggi menuju lantai di bawahnya.

Kakinya menapaki jendela tersebut, tangannya pun bersiap untuk memeluk tiang listrik agar bisa meluncur ke bawah. Takao mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

HAP!

SURRRRR!(Takao meluncur kebawah)

Dalam situasi kaki nyeker, Takao pun mendarat dengan selamat "Berhasil!" ucapnya dengan nada riang. Seketika ia teringat jika dirinya harus mengejar Midorima. Untuk apa sih?

Umm?

Main kejar-kejaran..., mungkin?

"Kau lama sekali, Bakao!" Midorima berkata meremehkan tepat di depan Takao. Dengan kedua kaki panjangnya Midorima langsung berlari dengan cepatnya, menyadari itu, Takao segera mengejar si Vampire Hijau.

"Jelas saja! Shin-chan itu Vampire! Tunggu aku!" Takao juga ikut berlari mengejar Midorima yang entah ingin kemana itu.

Dor!

Dor!

Sesekali Takao menarik pelatuknya, tapi entah karna gak tega atau yang lainnya peluru dari pistol tersebut malah meluncur ke atas. Yap, Takao menembak ke langit. Mereka terus berlari dalam gelapnnya malam menelusuri trotoar bahkan kejar-kejaran di taman bermain khusus anak kecil.

Midorima naik perosotan, Takao ikutan. Midorima meluncur, Takao ikutan.

Well..

Kau terlihat bahagia sekali Midorima.

"Shin-chan, kau dimana?" Malah sepertinya mereka main petak-umpet. Midorima bukan ngumpet tapi...

Dia di belakang Takao.

Hap!

Takao menoleh kebelakang, tapi gak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian dia merasakan ada bayangan lewat di sampingnya, cepat sekali Takao tak dapat menangkapnya. Bayangan dari Midorima itu pun terasa lewat di belakangnya, Takao menoleh kebelakang, tapi gak ada. Pandangannya pun mengedar pada sisi lainnya, membuatnya harus muter-muter badan 360 derajat, mungkin masih.

"Huh! Cukup Shin-chan! Jangan muter-muter kepala aku pusing!" Takao malah memegangi kepalanya dengan pose sempoyongan lantaran muter-muter gaje. takao juga memegangi mulut serta perutnya karna merasa mual. Midorima yang menyaksikan itu jadi diam dan tepatnya dia berdiri tepat di bawah lampu taman, membuat sorot rambut hijau yang berpadu dengan mata merah menyalanya terlihat sangat jelas.

Merasa jika pusingnya mulai hilang. Takao kembali mencari sosok Midorima, dia melihatnya berdiri tepat di bawah lampu. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika Midorima tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Bakao, baru sepert itu kau sudah tidak tahan nanodayo!" Komentar sang Vampire.

"Haduuh~ memang perutku ini sensitif jika di ajak muter-muter, tauk!" lanjut sang Hunter.

Midorima hanya mengidikkan bahu, kemudian melompat tepat di atas lampu taman.

"Shin-chan, jangan curang, donk!" Seru Takao. Tapi Midorima sudah melompat dari lampu taman ke atap perumahan di dekatnya kemudian berlari lalu melompat lagi ke atap lain layaknya Spiderman.

Takao kembali mengejar Midorima dari bawah, melalui trotoar tanpa kekuatan apapun. Entah sudah berapa korban tabrak larikah yang dilakukan Takao di sepanjang trotoar, dirinya gak peduli.

Sampailah Midorima berlari menuju sebuah restoran kemudian, masuk.

Merasa jika Takao masih tertinggal jauh, Midorima memutuskan untuk berjalan santai di restoran mewah gaya eropa tersebut. Midorima hanya berjalan di deretan-deretan meja makan yang di penuhi dengan pasangan kekasih. Sampailah mata hijaunya terpaku pada sepasang pemuda-pemudi... –err- mungkin Tua-tui(?) yang duduk di bangku urutan 6.

"Mayuzumi? Jadi ini pacarmu nanodayo?" tanyanya di hadapan Mayuzumi yang sejak tadi tertawa-tawa mesra sama pacarnya (siapa, tuh?).

"Shin? Ya, ini pacarku dulu dia cantik sekarang umurnya sudah tua tapi kami masih saling setia~ Ya Kan~" Mayuzumi mengedipkan matanya pada sosok pacarnya tersebut.

"Ih~ Mayu-kun bisa saja~" lanjut sang pacar malu-malu seraya ngegaplok bahu Mayuzuni pelan.

Midorima yang melihat itu sedikit illfeel. Karna gak ingin membuat Mayuzumi kecewa dia pun berkata "Ya, nanodayo, kalian cocok!"

'sama-sama sudah ubanan, nanodayo...' lanjut Midorima dalam hati.

"SHIN-CHAAAAANNN!" Suara yang tiba-tiba menggelegar dengan merdunya(?) membuat seisi restoran mewah tersebut melihat pada hunter ceker ayam –gak pakai sandal- berambut raven belah tengah yang muncul dari arah pintu.

"Aku pergi! Si Baka hunter itu sedang mengejarku, nanodayo!" Midorima pun pergi melalui pintu belakang.

"Shin-chan, jangan lari lagi capek tauk!" Takao pun berhenti untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang cepat akibat kecapekan tersebut. Tanpa sadar sebenarnya ia berdiri tepat di samping meja urutan 6.

"Kazu-chan?"

"Eh? Nenek?"

Mereka pun saling pandang cukup lama. Orang yang ada di antara mereka cemburu.

"ehem!" dehem orang itu.

Takao memperhatikan orang yang dehem itu. Mata silvernya menjalar dari bawah keatas. 'kakek-kakek yang tampan, pantas saja nenek bisa jatuh cinta!' batinnya. Padahal orang yang di maksudnya tersebut, Mayuzumi.

"Wah! Nenek, kalian cocok, Taka-chan setuju! Nenek, Taka-chan mau ngejer Vampire ya! Jaa~ semoga hari nenek menyenangkan!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti anak manja. Takao pun pergi menuju pintu belakang tempat Midorima keluar.

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nenek Takao, adalah dua orang –Vampire dan Manusia- yang saling jatuh cinta di saat mereka saling membunuh.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

 **~VAMXHUNT~**

Takao pun membidikkan pistolnya lagi tepat ke arah Midorima yang lagi-lagi berlari dan lompat. Berharap Midorima berhenti, namun belum sempat dia menarik pelatuknya...

TIIINNNNN...

Sebuah mobil tronton tepat berada di samping Takao bersiap menabraknya. Ternyata Takao berdiri tepat di jalan raya perempatan bukan lagi trotoar. Merasa jika hidupnya menghilang sebentar lagi, Takao menelan ludah dengan pasrahnya seraya memejamkan mata.

TIIINNNNN...

Lampu sorot yang berasal dari mobil tronton membuat wajah putih Takao terlihat sangat terang dan pucat, persis dengan sinetron yang ada kejadian tabrakan.

"Eh?"

Kedua mata silver itu kembali terbuka dengan herannya. Apa tadi? Bukannya dia sudah mati? Kenapa malah berada di atap begini?.

Ya, Takao berada di salah satu atap.

"Aku masih hidup?" tanyanya seraya menampar-nampar pelan pipinya bahkan mencubitnya "Aw!" Takao mengelus-ngelus pipinya karna kesakitan.

"U-uwooo~ ini di atap? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Menurutmu, nanodayo?"

"Hah?" Takao cengo menatap orang di sampingnya. Dengan santainya Midorima menyandarkan punggunya pada balkon atap.

"B-Bukannya aku tidak ingin kau mati nanodayo, darah sepertimu sangat sulit didapatkan dan... sedap." Penyakit Midorima kambuh lagi, sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala sebelum menjadi liar. Walau masih tanpa menggunakan kaca mata, tangan kanan Midorima tetap saja bergerak seperti membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Haha..." Takao tertawa pelan. "Apapun itu, Arigatou Shin-chan!" Midorima terdiam melihat wajah sumringah Takao.

Dengan santainya, Takao malah menopang dagu di Balkon "Oh, ya? Kalau seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau serang saja aku dari tadi? Perasaanku, Shin-chan banyak sekali kesempatan sejak tadi?" mendengar pertanyaan Takao, Midorima jadi bungkam, mikir, kenapa juga ya?.

Menyadari Midorima malah diam tanpa kata layaknya lagu Band D'massive untuk Limbad(?) Takao gak jadi nanya, deh. Dia juga bingung kenapa gak dia tembak saja Midorima saat ini? Apa karna sudah menolongnya?.

"Shin-chan!" Suara Takao pun memecah keheningan, tapi Midorima masih diam. Kemudian Takao mengendus-endus kan badannya sendiri "Bauku seperti apa, sih? Kenapa Shin-chan selalu bilang aku ini sedap? Memangnya aku mie sedap?" tanya Takao polos yang bertubi-tubi. Dan ini sukses membuat Midorima menoleh.

Midorima menghela nafas "Baumu beda aja, nanodayo! Atau mungkin aku memang suka baumu, kau pake parfum apa nanodayo?".

Takao geleng-geleng di saat dia kembali menopang dagu "Aku gak pake parfum apa-apa, mungkin hanya sabun mandi!".

"Alami..." Sang Vampire menyeringai, karna hawa seringaiannya terlalu kuat membuat bulu kuduk Takao merinding. Takao mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya kemudian menoleh pada Midorima.

"Shin-chan~, kalau ngelurain hawa jangan begitu, jadi serem tauk di sini!". Midorima pun menonaktifkan hawanya(?). seketika itu datanglah angin malam yang membuat kedua surai hijau dan raven melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya. Si Vampire hijau pun cukup terpaku melihat surai Sang Hunter di sampingnya yang gelap seperti langit malam. Mungkin itu juga menjadi daya tariknya selain baunya yang sedap itu.

"nanodayo..." Midorima hanya berucap trademark-nya, merasa jika 'nanodayo' itu adalah sebuah panggilan, Takao menoleh. "Kau tahu, nanodayo, rambutmu itu bisa menjadi incaran banyak Vampire!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"lihat saja, Rambut raven seperti langit malam, nanodayo! Langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang itu termasuk sumber kekuatan kami."

"Shin-chan..."

"Memang gak salah jika aku sangat mengincarmu, cocok sekali!" Midorima menyeringai. Takao bergidik.

"Ah, Shin-chan juga!" ucap Takao tiba-tiba.

"...?"

"Rambutmu, Hijau, kayak Sayur, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku suka Sayur, makannya aku mengincarmu!"

BLETAK! Midorima sukses menjitak kepala Takao "Bakao! Jangan bercanda!" Takao masih meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang rasanya sedikit benjol. Bayangin, Vampire woi yang jitak.

"Aduh~ siapa juga yang bercanda, kau sendiri menyukai warna rambutku karna disamakan dengan asal kekuatan kalian!"

"Jadi, kau suka Sayur, nanodayo?"

"Hm? Tidak juga!"

"..."

"Aku suka padang rumput hijau yang luas, yang hangat dan sejuk," Takao menoleh menatap Midorima seraya tersenyum.

"Seperti pancaran bola matamu, Shin-chan~"

Mendengarnya, Midorima terpaku beberapa detik, bagaiman bisa Takao mengucapkan itu?  
Meskipun terkesan bercanda, tetap saja, meyatakan ketertarikan dengan seseorang yang semacam itu, membuat siapapun malu-malu.

"Hihi..." Takao cekikikan dengan lirikan menuju Midorima. Merasa jika Takao terkikik padanya Midorima bertanya.

"Apa yang lucu, nanodayo?"

"Baru tahu, kalau Vampire bisa merona gitu di pipinya!"

Kedua tangan Midorima refleks menutupi pipinya sendiri, itu membuat Takao tertawa lepas. Karna tak ingin di gituin terus, Midorima gaplok bahu Takao untuk ketiga kalinya.

Tapi...

Gak jadi.

Sebelum sempat Midorima nge-gaplok, tiba-tiba... dari arah depan...

TSIIIIIIING!

KRETEK, KRETEK, KRETEK...

Meluncurlah sebuah petasan kembang apai dari festival Hanabi tersebut yang meriahnya di sambut oleh seluruh penduduk yang seremppaknya mengucapkan "HAPPY NEW YEAR" bahkan petasannya juga ada yang berbentuk tulisan sepeti itu.

Di susul dengan kembang api-kembang api lain yang tak kalah indahnya.

"Indah, nanodayo!" Midorima tertegun, setelah membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara 'tsiiing'.

"iya~" Sahut Takao. Mereka hanya diam menikmati malam yang penuh dengan cahaya-cahaya sekejap yang indah, persis seperti seni menurut Deidara -kenapa nih orang muncul lagi-. Bahkan lupa jika mereka adalah musuh.

Atau...

Teman?

.

.

.

.

Teman satu ranjang maksudku... –ups.

.

FIN~

Pft... gomen jika ada yang menyimpang dari Fandom, Ya emang sengaja sih :v . yang mau review sini-sini, jangan malu-malu... ntar digigit Shin-chan loh~.

dan tolong abaikan musim dingin yang seharusnya terjadi.

/matiajalothor/

/Nemplok dinding/

mind to RnR? (^^;)a ?


End file.
